


Drowning in Silence

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Napping, Polyamory, Sign Language, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanamaki is deaf, sorry if this is really bad or inaccurate, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: He felt a vibration ring through the house, the sound of the door slamming shut, then everything was silent, Hiro held his breath, he instantly knew what this meant, one of the three people downstairs had left, had their argument gotten so heated that one of them had left? Who was it?  Are they going to come back? He hated that he couldn't hear what was going on, what they were arguing about, what had caused one of his boyfriends to storm out of the house.A.K.A. The Deaf AU that no one asked for!





	Drowning in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say that I'm really sorry if this is really inaccurate and if you need me to clarify anything, be sure to comment so that I can explain whatever it is! 
> 
> I only recently came across this ship and now I'm OBSESSED! so expect a lot more from this beautiful ship!

Takahiro was exhausted, like usual when coming home from a university lecture, having to strain to listen and fully understand what people were saying without making it obvious that he was watching their lips move in order for him to understand. The second he got home, he tossed his bag to the side along with his shoes and shuffled over to the bedroom to get changed into something more comfortable. He was greeted with a sleepy Hajime, who smiled weakly at him, tear tracks still staining his cheeks; he'd been suffering recently; feeling the effects of planning his uncle's funeral. Hiro immediately smiled at Hajime and stripped down to just his boxers and T-shirt and climbed into bed snuggling close to Hajime's chest in an attempt to steal his warmth. Hajime placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, before turning to look Hiro in the face, their eyes meeting, lips curling up into a slight smile, Hajime pressed a sweet and delicate kiss to Takahiro’s lips, he kissed back. Hajime pulled away before the kiss got heated, he wandered his calloused fingers around Hiro’s face before running them through his hair and latched them onto his hearing aid, Hajime gave a questioning look, Hiro closed his eyes and nodded, signaling that Hajime had permission to take it off. It was always something his boyfriends were extra cautious and mindful of, they knew how easily Hiro became vulnerable and overwhelmed without his hearing aids in, the lack of sound made him anxious, and he mostly kept them in even if it meant him suffering from tension headaches more often than not. Once Hajime had set the hearing aids on the bedside table in their box, they settled down together their hands intertwined and bodies pressed close together,

“Goodnight” Hiro murmured and thought he couldn't hear the response he felt the vibrations in Hajime's chest which he found comforting and quickly closed his eyes and floated off into a deep sleep.

\---------

Hours later, Hiro woke up to an empty bed, judging by how cold the other side of the bed was and how dark it was outside Hajime had long since woken and had moved to another part of their home, Takahiro wondered what time it was and which other of his boyfriends were home. Takahiro could briefly hear muffled and cloudy sounds of shouting coming from downstairs, he began to panic, reaching a hand to his ear and noticing the lack of his hearing aid, he scrambled around the bed in a flustered search to find them, he couldn't remember taking them out, did Hajime? He was too tired and now panicked to remember properly, instead he bundled himself up in the duvet and strained, desperately trying to either listen in to what the others were fighting about, or ignore it completely, but Hiro was stuck in between overwhelming sounds and drowning in silence, feeling paralyzed he curled up tighter and tried to distract himself by counting the number of seconds that were ticking by.

595...596…...597…...598……..599…….600.

Right as he counted the 600th second or the 10th minute, he hasn't calmed down much but he had successfully managed to distract himself while the sounds got louder and angrier though he still couldn't make out any of the words that they were saying. He felt a vibration ring through the house, the sound of the door slamming shut, then everything was silent, Hiro held his breath, he instantly knew what this had meant, one of the three people downstairs had left, had their argument gotten so heated that one of them had left? Who was it? Are they going to come back? He hated that he couldn't hear what was going on, what they were arguing about, what had caused one of his boyfriends to storm out of the house. He felt hot tears fall from his eyes, he sobbed and curled himself tighter into his ball of duvet with his hands now covering his ears, though all he could hear was his own sobs surrounded by silence.

\-------------

Downstairs Hajime was pacing around their living room, muttering self-deprecating words to himself, Tooru had run to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water to help calm him down, when he arrived back into the lounge he handed Hajime the glass and forced him to stop pacing and to sit on their well-worn leather sofa instead, Tooru kneeled in front of him on the floor, stroking through his hair, whispering comforting words in order to calm him down.

“I didn't mean to lash out at him…” Hajime said quietly.

“I know,” Tooru responded, placing a kiss to his furrowed eyebrows, “he'll be back. He just needed some space that's all,”

“I'm so selfish, I took all my anger and frustration out on him, it's not his fault my uncle died, fuck I'm the worst boyfriend ever,” he sighed, voice thick with a mix of tears and anger,

“Shhhh, you're not and you know it, Issei will be back before 10 I promise, and if he's not I'll go out and find him myself,” Tooru comforted, Hajime looked up at him before pecking his lips, a sad smile appearing on his lips.

“If he’s not you owe me ¥1500, got it?” Tooru huffed and smiled at him, before rolling his eyes and nodding.

All of a sudden a noise coming from upstairs came to Tooru’s attention, a sad sound, the sound of heavy breathing and choked sobs. _‘shit’_ he cursed before taking off up the stairs, leaving a confused Hajime in his wake, Hajime then slapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from repeating what Tooru had just said, that's when Hajime remembered, Takahiro.

\-----------------------

Tooru tripped up the last step of their staircase in his mad scramble to reach their bedroom, he swung the door open to see a huge ball of their duvet scrunched up in the corner of their bed, by the wall, the sobbing sound coming from somewhere buried deep inside the ball of their duvet. Tooru immediately reached for the box on their bedside table and retrieved Hiro’s hearing aids, before crawling onto the bed and peeling away the duvet to reveal Takahiro, his face a mess with tears. Tooru quickly pealed the duvet as far back as Takahiro would let him, he managed to uncover just enough that his head was but not much more was free from the duvet, Tooru then gently, using his delicate fingers placed the hearing aids back into his ears, Takahiro looked visibly calmer for a fraction of a second before erupting into a fit of tears, Tooru was quick to grab him and hold him close in his lap, Hiro’s head buried deep in between Tooru’s neck and shoulders.

“Shhh, baby, it’s all okay,” Tooru comforted, rubbing his hands down Takahiro’s spine,

Takahiro only cried harder when he asked “who left? Was it Issei?”

Tooru hummed in response before remembering that Hiro wouldn't've been able to pick up on it and then quickly supplied a “yes, it was Issei, he and Hajime had a fight and Issei decided he needed some air that's all,”

“Is he coming back?” Hiro cried, the thought of Issei leaving and not coming back plaguing his mind,

“Yes, of course, he would never leave us, you know that, Hiro”

Takahiro continued to cry for a long time afterward, a mix of relief and remaining fear still paralyzing his body, he clung to Tooru, fingers digging deep into whatever shirt he was wearing, when he felt a stronger hand on his back, Hajime’s. Takahiro immediately turned to him as he sat down on the bed beside him, moving his hands through the mess of pink-ish brown hair, Takahiro closed his eyes and let himself relax into Tooru’s lap, tears still falling but not as rapidly,

“I’m sorry I caused all of this,” Hajime said softly towards Takahiro’s direction, he hummed in response and shook his head, not bothering to reply, his actions were enough to tell Hajime that it wasn't his fault.

“Tooru? Can you ring Issei and ask him to video call me? I want to speak to him,”

“He might not have WIFI though Hiro-chan, but I'll ring him,”

And with that Tooru pulled his phone out of his back pocket, struggling slightly with Takahiro weighing him down, Takahiro watched as Tooru pressed the phone to his ear and waited anxiously, Hajime attempting to distract him by pressing kisses up and down his neck, Tooru smiled warmly at Takahiro telling him that Issei had picked up the phone.

_‘Oh, Mad Dog-Chan it's been ages!! I'm guessing that Issei is hiding somewhere in your house, refusing to pick up the phone and that's why you're picking up instead, but please tell our beloved Issei that we want him home before 10 because I placed a bet with Iwa-chan and I'm determined not to hand over ¥1500, he's not mad at him, actually, he's more mad at himself than anyone else. Also, can you tell him that the second I hang up the phone he needs to video call Hiro because he's sad you stormed out and that it's his fault he had a mini breakdown, thank you Kyoutani, we love you and your scary face, ‘mwah’”_

Tooru giggled as he ended the call with a sloppy kiss as he knew that it would make Kyoutani cringe, Takahiro laughed at this, Tooru and Hajime both smiled at that. Before even 3 minutes had passed, Takahiro’s phone was vibrating on the floor, still tucked into the back pocket of his jeans that he'd thrown to the floor earlier, Hajime rose from the bed to grab it, smiling as he returned,

“Guess who?” he said, before handing Hiro the phone and placing a kiss on his forehead, “do you want me and Tooru to go, so you two can talk?” he asked, Takahiro smiled and told them that he didn't mind, together Tooru and Hajime placed kisses to either side of his cheeks before making their way towards the doorway, and heading downstairs. Finally, Takahiro slid his finger across the ‘answer’ button and waited anxiously for his boyfriends face to appear on the screen, when it did, he felt his face heat up and a smile spread from ear to ear.

“Issei!” he called, feeling tears well up in his eyes again, wiping them away before Issei could see them,

“Hey you baby, are you feeling okay?” he asked, smiling at the way Hiro watched his lips through the screen, Hiro nodded and smiled weakly,

“I miss you, please come home, Hajime is sad that you stormed out but he won't tell you that”

“I’ll be home in a bit okay? I just need to stop somewhere on the way home okay?” Hiro continued to nod, before wincing at a headache that had suddenly pierced through his head, Issei chuckled lightly at the pained expression on Takahiros face, “Take your hearing aids out if they're hurting you, I'll be home shortly, you can talk to me then yeah? And plus its not like I can sign whilst I'm driving or holding a phone,” he chuckled. Takahiro beamed, it had been ages since they had used sign language to converse.

Issei had learned it for Hiro when they first met, they all had, but Issei was the only one actually good at it. Tooru could understand better than he could actually sign himself, which wasn't much help seeing at Takahiro had taken multiple speech therapy sessions so he could still talk to them and Hajime was a hopelessly slow learner but was still trying and for that Takahiro was forever grateful for his three supportive boyfriends. So it was mainly him and Issei that used it and when they did they usually used it as a secret code for prank planning and rude comments about the other people around him, which usually sent them several scowls and confused looks from strangers around them when they were laughing seemingly at nothing. It was rare for them to use it in everyday life for everyday conversations but whenever they did Takahiro loved it as it meant they could all stay completely silent and that he wasn't constantly straining his ears in search of sounds be could be missing.

Takahiro smiled and simply signed all that he could with one hand,

//okay, I love you//

Issei smiled at the gesture and blew a kiss to him before waving and hanging up the video call. The second Issei had hung up, he felt a million times better and took out his hearing aids before heading downstairs to join his other two boyfriends. They both turned their attention to Hiro as he entered the living room, Tooru was about to speak when he interrupted by pointing to his ear to let them know that if they were going to speak the chances to him hearing them would be very low. They both smiled and nodded before opening their arms for Hiro to join in on their snuggle session on the couch, Tooru looked at Hiro making sure he had his full attention and eyes on his lips before he began to silently mouth words to Hiro.

“Did Issei say that he's coming home soon?”

Takahiro nodded and smiled, before settling himself down between Hajime's chest and Tooru’s lap. He smiled and sighed in comfort, they lay like that until Takahiro felt the vibrations ring through the house once again, Issei was home. Takahiro smiled brightly before lifting himself off of the couch and ran in the direction of the front door flinging himself onto Issei the second he saw him almost knocking the box he was carrying out of his hands, issei hugged back, smiling brightly. When he pulled away he quickly set the box he was carrying down before bringing his hands up into Tahakiros line of sight before signing /I'm home/ Takahiro smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss him, Issei meeting him halfway, their lips crashed together, Hiro allowed himself to smile through it, biting back the pure happiness that his family was back together. When they pulled away, red faced and slightly flustered they noticed Hajime and Tooru smiling at them,

“He was really worried that you weren't coming back you know?” Hajime said, laughing slightly.

Issei smiled, before moving towards Hajime, picking up the box on the floor and stretching out his arms to hand it to him, the light blue box was from Hajime’s favorite bakery located on the other side of town, Hajime looked up at him, a shocked smile rising onto his face,

“I'm sorry, I know you have a lot on at the moment and I shouldn't have pushed you that way, I'm really sorry Hajime,” he said in earnest, looking Hajime in the eyes, Hajime took the box from Issei and passed it to Tooru, in favour of wrapping his boyfriend up in a hug instead, they hugged each other tightly, Issei pressing multiple kisses to the top of Hajime's head. Their beautiful makeup moment was of course only momentary as Tooru interrupted,

“It’s like 11:30, how the hell did you get hold of these?” Tooru asked as he raked through all of their favorite sickly sweet baked goods, Issei smiled a knowing smile,

“I have my ways,” before turning to wink at Takahiro, who giggled in response.

For the remainder of the evening, the four of them found themselves all snuggled in a pile on the couch, half of the baked goods eaten and sleepy expressions on their faces, they had spent the evening conversing with Takahiro in sign language, Issei and Hiro attempting to teach Tooru how to say certain things, erupting into giggles when they got it wrong or when Issei had fooled them both into signing ‘I am an idiot’. The other twos confused faces only served to make them laugh harder until their stomachs hurt. Takahiro loved them all, even though it wasn't always easy for them, they found a way, they managed because they loved each other and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about all the typos and stuff I'll go back through it and edit it tomorrow!


End file.
